leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Wham, the Juvenile Summoner
|armor = 20.15 (+3.12) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.586 (+0.299%) |healthregen = 7.15 (+0.68) |manaregen = 5.65 (+0.737) |ms = 350 }} Wham, the Juvenile Summoner is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities }} After casting spell, the 3% amount of spell’s mana cost will converted as bonus Ability Power in over 10 seconds. Continuous cast will reset the duration of this passive and it could stackable the amount of bonus ability power. |description2= }} This passive is activated by pressing the key “T”. Which on active, a random choosing of pet is been summoned beside Judie that follows her whenever she goes. There are 7 types of pet. On the start of the game, it will automatically activated for random choose of pet. * : Summon a chibi dragon pet color in red for color classification. * : Summon a chibi bunny which is covered by electricity, slightly colored by blue. * : Summon a chibi golden bird which is gold in color. * : Summon a chibi turtle which its back is composed by earth. * : Summon a chibi bloated shadowy in appearance kind of creature floating in air, purple in color. * : Summon a chibi winged white creature with cloudy on its lower extremities. * : Summon a chibi creature which has clock on its belly, colored in orange. }} Summon an energized orb with magic in the target position or she can directly redirect the orb toward the targeted unit. |description2= If targeted in the POSITION, orb will stay in place for 1 minute and apply 400-range vision in the place. If it seeks enemy unit at its range, it will directly move toward the unit dealing magic damage and apply 50% in over a duration. She can summon for up to 5 orb at a time. On multiple hit from orbs, the additional orb damage will deal 60%. |description3 = If targeted to the UNIT, directly release an orb toward the unit dealing increased damage by 250%. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range= 500 |cost= 75 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 10 }} Transmogrify into a wisp form in over 2 seconds. During this form, he gain bonus movement speed, can pass through units and terrains, become untargetable and all enemy unit it passes through. Passing through units and terrain will reduce the bonus movement speed. |leveling= % % % % |cost= 100 |costtype= MANA |cooldown= }} Creates a continuous fusion of energy in the target position in over 2 second. This is considered as channeling, which she cannot cast any spell except for the Transmogrify. While channeling, the AOE range of the spell will increase from 80-range to 230-range. This will end up channeling if interrupted by crowd control effect and if Wham moves 1200-range away the fusion of energy. |description2 = Explodes the fusion of energy that it deal magic damage and to all target unit hit, in which the damage and vary on how long does the spell channeled in over a 2 second. The is 0.5 up to 2 second based on how long the channeling. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= |costtype= mana |range=600 }} Ultimate= Her pet freely attacks on nearby enemies at same range of Wham. It will deal with 1.000 attack speed rate. This skill is available at level 1. |description2= Commands her pet to attack using their unique abilities. |cooldown= BASED ON PET |cost= BASED ON |costtype= PET }} |-|Pyre= |description = Pyre fires a explosive fire toward the target area which it will deal magic damage in 100-range then apply a stacking . Pyre can store for up to 5 times of fire attack in every second, each subsequent cast within the next 2 second the mana cost double up. |leveling= % |cooldown= 0.5 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range=620 }} |-|Jolt= |description = Jolt summon an instant thunder strike from the sky toward the target area which range varies on this skill level. This will deal magic damage then apply . |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range=580 }} |-|Auric= |description = Auric release a golden shot toward the target lane dealing magic damage to all unit it encounter then marks the target in over 3 second. This mark amplifies all Wham’s damage and gain additional gold if she kill a marked unit, doubles if bigger minion/ neutrals and triples if champion units. |leveling= % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range=625 }} |-|Terra= |description = Terra creates a nature aura projection from the ground that all enemy unit caught is been marked in over 6 seconds. Attacking the target will activate then mark will stack on continuous attack, up to maximum of 5 mark. On trigger for first mark will deal magic damage, then each additional mark increase the trigger damage by 25% and the target for (0.5 per mark) second/s. |leveling= |range=475 |cooldown= 12 |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} |-|Dusk= |description = Dusk release a darkin pulse toward the target unit that deal magic damage and bounces to another 4 units nearby. Then all of the crowd control effect from the previous unit will be applied same effect to the bounced unit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range=575 }} |-|Sprite= |description = Sprite cast a delayed impact of light toward the target area, 175-range. This will deal magic damage, reduces the Magic Resistance of enemy units in over 2 second and then changes the status of the enemy minion/monsters turning them to fight on your side in over 3 second, this will also taunt all minnions/monsters to the unit toward the damaged target which is prior to champions. |leveling= % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range=750 }} |-|Epoch= |description = Epoch release an orb of time twister toward the target lane that it will deal magic damage to first unit it hit dealing magic damage then apply in over 2 second. If it doesn’t hit any unit until to its max range, orb will return to Wham gaining her bonus movement speed by 30% in over 1.5 second and reduce the global cooldown by . |leveling= % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range=600 }} Category:Custom champions